1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and operation method for the same that collects and stores information related to usage of various functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal supports various user functions beyond voice communication based on mobility. Recently, mobile terminals have entered into widespread use because of convenience combined with the plurality of functions provided in a single piece of portable equipment.
A mobile terminal is equipped with specific functional modules to support various user functions. For example, the mobile terminal may include a file search module for playing back stored image files, an MP3 player module for playing back music files, and a camera module for capturing images. These modules support corresponding user functions that are activated according to explicit control of the user.
A mobile terminal can also have access to various functions and may be a native electronic device without explicit control of the user. Hence, there is a need in the art to develop an operation that enables the user to use a desired one of various services provided by the mobile terminal in a convenient and intelligent manner.